


Of War and Wisdom

by GallifreyanHeroine



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Humor, Sass, likely shipping, possible shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanHeroine/pseuds/GallifreyanHeroine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor realizes having Loki in a cell is not helping his brother, and so sets out to find a new way to heal him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Prince Thor.” The woman’s voice echoed off the marble that comprised the building, and the golden haired man turned towards it. She stood a few feet away, hands behind her back and a curious look on her face. He gave a friendly smile and a bow. “To what do I owe such a pleasure?”

“Lady Athena. I have come to ask for your help.” Her brow furrowed just a bit as he continued. “It is in regards to my brother, Loki. He needs help that no one on Asgard can offer.” She nodded slowly, her gaze now calculating. It had been some time since he had visited one of her people, and he knew it had to be surprising that he would ask for help. 

“From what I had heard, your brother was no longer welcome upon Earth.” She was nodding slowly now, taking a few steps towards him. He tensed, hoping she would not turn him down so quickly. “And you know that I will not leave my place here. So, I’m left to wonder, which rule will you be breaking?” Her eyes danced with curiosity and amusement, as though she already knew his answer.

“Loki will be coming here. Some friends have agreed to house him until it is determined that he can be trusted again.” Athena was nodding again. “They will also house you, should you choose to accept it.” He knew he had caught her by surprise; humans didn’t worship their peoples anymore, and so it was easy to feel ignored. She took a few steps away, clearly thinking over his proposal, and Thor knew well enough to stay quiet. One could not rush a goddess, especially one as old and wise as her. Finally, she turned to him again with a small smile that brought relief to his chest.

“I agree to your terms. I will assist you in this quest.” He couldn’t stop the grin that overcame his features, giving her another respectful bow before turning to go. “And Thor?” He turned, curious. “I’m glad to see you have grown after all these years.” He knew she didn’t mean physically; he had been an ass the last time they’d met all those centuries ago. He turned, using Mjolnir to transport home, leaving a curious goddess in his wake. Surely if one could change for the better, she’d be able to help the other as well.


	2. Chapter Two

Loki paced the floor angrily, grumbling to himself. How dare Thor force him into exile? He had been serving his sentence somewhat peacefully, reading in his cell most days. So why make things worse? And why Midgard of all the forsaken realms? He stopped long enough to look around his new prison: a suite in Stark Tower. Despite the upgrade to soft furniture and privacy, he knew that the team was waiting in the building for him to step out of line. They’d made it clear how they felt about having him here; all except Stark, who seemed to have forgiven him for the window incident. A knock sounded at his door, and he cursed quietly, hoping it wasn’t his brother once more. He called for whoever it was to enter, facing out the window at the skyline. 

“My, that is a very pretty view.” He stiffened at the voice, though it took him some time to place it. He turned to confirm his fears, giving a groan. He knew his brother had had something to do with this. “Come now, is that any way to greet an old friend?”

“We are not friends, Athena.” His jaw clenched at the smile she gave him, so familiar. Surely she knew what he’d done. As the patron of war, he had been more surprised she hadn’t jumped to humanity’s aid. 

“No, I suppose not. After all, I distinctly remember a young prince with enough manners to at least greet his guests.” His frown deepened at her scolding, and he cleared his throat. He supposed she was right; he was acting quite appalling as far as his manners went. He relaxed a bit and nodded, turning to offer her a seat on one of the couches. She bowed her head and sat on one end, leaving him to sit on the other. “Now, I’m sure you know that your brother asked me here.”

“He is not my brother.” She arched a brow at his outburst, and he took a deep breath before continuing. “I was never truly of Asgard. Odin killed my people and kept me as a war trophy.” He glanced at her, steeling himself for the pity he was sure he would see. Instead, her smile had turned soft. Confused, he turned to face her fully. “You don’t seem surprised. Don’t tell me you knew all along as well?”

“No, I did not know your origin. However, I did see your family quite often, and it seemed fairly loving to me.” He snorted and she shrugged, turning away to look around the suite. “Think what you will, but I know what I saw.” He waited for her to push her ideas onto him, but it never happened. Instead, she simply kept studying his new living area, and he was grateful she didn’t push the issue. It was bad enough with Thor.

“So, what is it Thor has asked you to do?” He knew she was not one for compulsion, but she was fairly powerful. If Thor was looking to punish him, this would certainly be an effective way to do it. She didn’t immediately answer.

“I’ve come to help you, I suppose. Your brother wants to be able to move past your little incident here and believes I can help with that.” That was certainly a surprise. The devastation he’d left in his wake on Midgard had been considered among the worst, though in truth he hadn’t bothered to ask what he was being compared to. “I believe the first step is to discuss what happened.”

“No.” She turned and arched a brow, her smile having faded. “There will be no discussion of what occurred here.” His tone left no room for argument and she nodded. Without a word she stood, gave him a small bow, and started for the door. 

“Perhaps another time then.” Athena called over her shoulder before exiting, leaving him to his thoughts. He didn’t wish to admit she may be right, but she wasn’t called the goddess of wisdom for nothing.


End file.
